J. Jonah Jameson (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ally = | fam = (Wife) (Son) | ssm = all | voice = Daran Norris | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :J. Jonah Jameson is from the Non MAU series . J. Jonah Jameson is the publisher and editor-in-chief of the newspaper . He is the father of astronaut . He is known for his stance against superpowered people, especially . Biography Jameson runs The Daily Bugle along with his editor , secretary , reporters and , and freelance photographer . He demanded a lot from his employees despite not paying them very much. When the superhero Spider-Man went public, Jameson at first ignored him. However, as other newspapers got higher sales by focusing his exploits, Jameson became jealous that the spotlight was taken from his son and began a smear campaign through editorials to turn against the hero. He called the masked vigilante names such as "masked menace" and "wallcrawling menace." He argued that Spider-Man was responsible for the rise of the plaguing the and that he needed to be arrested. Peter seemed to be the only one who could get decent pictures of Spider-Man and his adventures. During the attack by the , Peter's got a but the boy did not hear about it. Jameson learned and promised to break the news to him. Jameson and his son attending a social gathering with many high society types. The party was crashed by the . John helped save people when Spider-Man arrived and fought the villain off. Jameson wanted to celebrate John's accomplishments but he noted that if he did the police would make him miss his shuttle launch. Jameson reluctantly attributed John's actions to Spider-Man. Jameson is incredibly proud of his son John. However, John became affected by spores he contracted during his travels in space. He began growing tall and had super strength but his mass dramatically increased as well. built a special suit to help contain the transformation and Jameson convinced him to be a superhero by the name of Colonel Jupiter. The spores affected his mind and Spider-Man used electricity to stop him incapacitating John. broke into his office with an interesting claim. He told the Bugle staff that Peter was actually Spider-Man. Jameson did not believe the creature without proof. Eventually it was discovered that Venom was who was taken away because he was crazy. His claims were then dismissed. On , his wife made him attend the despite his protests. After excusing himself he witness a battle between , , and . Spider-Man stopped them and revealed that Lincoln, also known as Tombstone, was actually the criminal mastermind known as Big Man. Jameson joined and in testing out the , a maximum security prison for those with superpowers. Spider-Man agreed to be incarcerated to see if he could get out, and Jameson bet that the hero would fail. However, Green Goblin and appeared and all the prisoners were released. Jameson thought they and Spider-Man were working together while George disagreed with him. Eventually Spider-Man put a stop to the criminals and escaped. Personality J. Jonah Jameson bears a grudge against super-powered vigilantes in general, and Spider-Man in particular. He feels that they are given the adoration more due what he describes as real heroes such as police, firemen, paramedics, news reporters, and his son the astronaut. Above all, Jameson is dedicated to the truth. He will never cover it up nor lie for his newspaper. Background Jameson was voiced by Daran Norris who also voiced his son. The version was inspired by the J. K. Simmons version seen in the live-action film series. Simmons later played the character in the Marvel Animation Universe and . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *John Jonah Jameson (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)